Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a sensing apparatus, and more particularly, the disclosure relates to a touch panel.
Description of Related Art
Improvements in electronic and display technology allow significant enhancement of present operating interfaces. The most user-friendly and most popular operation method is touch operation, which means that a user directly touches or presses on images displayed on a screen to obtain the needed function or effect. The operation can be achieved by intuition so that it is convenient to children or elderly people.
The touch interface is commonly formed by a touch panel adhered on a display. The present touch panel can be divided into a resistive type, a capacitive type, an infrared type, and a surface acoustic type touch panels. A typical resistive touch panel includes two insulation substrates respectively having a conductive film and conductive wires, and one of the insulation substrates is adhered with a decorative substrate. The decorative substrate is directly touched by the user for performing an operation, which has characters, patterns, or a combination thereof for enhancing the beauty of the display.
However, the touch panel has at least three substrates (i.e. two insulation substrates and one decorative substrate), which results in the difficulty of reducing the thickness of the touch panel. In addition, because of the requirement for forming separate conductive blocks in the conductive film of the conventional touch panel, a wet etching process or a dry etching process (such as a laser etching process) is performed so as to increase the cost of manufacturing the touch panel. Furthermore, the wet etching process or the dry etching process can be harmful to the substrates.